It's a secret
by Fluffymausi-chan
Summary: After being pestered from his ministers about the idea of marriage, he is glad when he receives an invitation from the president of Stratha. But not only that but a letter from Lhant. What has happened? Richard/Sophie Ending of my Threeshot. Enjoy


_Hey :)_

_So this is the ending of my threeshots :) I felt like this would be a good ending and I hope you agree with me. Those two were really fun to write about and even though I love to write more passionate scenes, I could not do this with those two.^^_

_I will not be able to write anything for the next few months because college will start tomorrow so I hope I could make you all happy with a good last Oneshot from me._

_Thanks for reading my story and for all those great reviews, you were all a great support and your words made my day. :)_

_Your FMC_

* * *

**It's a secret**

„WHAT?"

Asbel had trouble not to choke on his sandwich. Coughing he tried to avoid such a miserable death while Cheria could only roll her eyes at her husband.

"Asbel, he only asked if it would be okay that Sophie would accompany him to that boring dinner. It's not like he proposed to Sophie, so come on."

Turning her gaze to Richard, her expression grew serious and the young man awaited a similar treatment as Asbel, but the redhead gave only a curd nod and a warm smile.

"I think it's okay. This little adventure will cheer her up and I know you will protect her."

Richard was relieved that the pregnant woman was more rational than her husband who was finally able to speak again without coughing. He didn't look very convinced but after a few seconds of thinking it over, he gave in.

"Promise me that you will take good care of her."

The young king nodded with a big smile.

"Who do you take me for? I will protect her with my life."

And he was honest.

"I know you will. So, did you tell Sophie about this whole thing?"

Cheria stood up to make a cup of tea, while asking the question with a curious undertone. Richard shook his head.

"No, I first wanted to see your reaction before kidnapping your child. I was kind of afraid how her father would react if he found out that his daughter had disappeared and Cheria, no offense, but you can be frightening sometimes too."

Both parents hung their heads in shame. There was nothing crueller than the truth. Cheria blushed and turned her head to occupy herself with the tea while Asbel groaned something that Richard could not quite hear. Maybe it was Lambda agreeing with him. He opened his mouth to continue teasing them when the door opened and Sophie came in with a big smile.

"Hey Sophie. How have you slept? You look refreshed."

Asbel nodded as to agree with his wife while mustering Sophie, who glanced at Richard. The blond put a finger at his lips as to tell her to keep silent. The violet-haired woman nodded with a bright smile, before turning to her parents who were confused.

"It's a secret."

"Now, this seems familiar…", Asbel murmured while looking at Richard over his shoulder, but the young king was just shrugging his shoulders while giving him an innocent smile. Asbel sighed. Sometimes his best friend was really too much.

"Sophie? Richard wanted to ask you something."

The young woman looked up immediately which made the blond laugh quietly behind his gloved hand.

"I asked your parents if it would be okay if you accompany me to Yu Liberte, but only if you are okay with it."

Silence fell upon them. Sophie looked first at Asbel and Cheria, as if to ask permission herself.

"It's okay Sophie. We will be alright and we know how much you love to travel and who knows, maybe you find some rare flowerseeds to take back home."

Cheria gave her a warm smile and even though it was clearly visible that she would miss her those few days, she let her go with a smile on her lips. Asbel scratched his head before standing up and petting the young woman on her head.

Have fun and don't do something reckless. Richard will have an eye on you!"

His multi-coloured eyes looked gently down on her which made her blush with happiness. Nodding her head she turned to Richard who had stood up as well. It was time they would leave if they wanted to reach the port of in the evening. Opening his mouth to tell his new travelling companion about his intentions, he was not prepared for what was to come. A soft body was throwing itself at him and he had trouble keeping his balance. His eyes were wide and he could not help but look overly surprised. Sophie was hugging him! His heart begun to beat irregular and his thoughts were no longer in a rational order, but were all flying around in his head, leaving nothing but chaos. Looking down on Sophie, he lifted his hand slowly to pet her long hair. A bright smile was tugging at the corner of his mouths and he could not help but feel happy. If they had been alone and away from the shocked eyes of her parents, he would have hugged her back and never letting her go, but as for now he had to remain calm and composed.

Asbel and Cheria exchanged a strange look, and Richard knew what was about to come, so he searched for an excuse. He was after all, really good at making up excuses, when considering how many proposals he had avoided. Lifting his hand he smelled at the cloth, before grinning sheepishly.

"That scent of Crablettes will never get out of the fabric."

Both parents shook their head with a heavy sigh, while Richard was laughing. Therefore he missed the warm expression on Sophie's face and the faint blush on her cheeks.

* * *

The goodbye had been long and it had been clear that Asbel und Cheria had felt reluctant about letting Sophie go. The humanoid had smiled reassuring at both of them. She was after all not a child, even though she had looked as if she had been about to cry. With the first sunrays of the next morning, Richard and his new companion had been gone.

It felt strange traveling again without the purpose of saving the entire world from destruction. The young king was finally able to notice the beautiful landscapes and the blooming nature. While being possessed by Lambda during the first journey he hadn't been able to see what had been around him. On his second travel to stop the Little Queen, he had been too occupied in making sure that his friends were safe and sound. It had been the least he could do after all the mess he had put his friends through.

But right now he could enjoy the colourful picture that showed nothing but life and freedom. Taking a deep breath he smiled while mustering the scenery. Unconsciously he had stopped in his tracks which made Sophie raise an eyebrow in question.

"Richard?"

The young king remained quiet for a few moments before opening his brown eyes. He had a far-away look but seemed completely at ease.

"It's really beautiful."

Sophie followed his gaze but could only make out green plains and forests, nothing out of the ordinary.

"What is beautiful?"

Richard chuckled silently, but hurried to answer her question when he saw her frowning at him.

"Peace."

"Peace?"

Now, Sophie was looking genuinely confused. The blond man nodded while gesturing towards the landscape in front of them. Warm wind was caressing their faces and there were only a few clouds in the sky. Richard looked towards the sky with a warm smile.

"Yes, peace. I am happy that we were able to save the world and bring peace."

Sophie was silent and followed his distant gaze with a thoughtful look.

"You are right. It's beautiful."

He looked at her from the corner of his eyes and nodded slowly.

"Yes, it truly is.."

His murmured words were taken by the wind and flew away.

* * *

They arrived at the port of West-Lhant in no more than two hours. Sophie did not look tired but instead was curiously mustering the changes of the busy port. A few seagulls flew above them and while following them with his gaze, Richard saw that it was already late. They had to take the next ship if they wanted to make it in time. The salty air reminded him of Barona and he could only hope that the Duke was not freaking out again. He felt bad for not telling him about his plans in person but that would have ended in a never-ending discussion. Sighing he walked next to Sophie, when he heard a surprised cry not too far away. Looking up he saw a young man pointing a finger at him with wide eyes. Richard was slightly confused when he noticed that he wasn't wearing any disguise!

Taking Sophie by her wrist he hurried away from the prying eyes to hide behind a few boxes. Sophie looked as if she was ready to fight whoever opponent was to come, when Richard shook his head with a sheepish smile.

"Sorry Sophie. That man has recognized me as king of Windor. I forgot to put on something to hide my face."

His companion cocked her head in confusion.

"Why do you have to hide? Have you done something bad?"

Her tone had become serious and he heaved a deep sigh.

"You really think badly of me, Sophie. No, I shall not be recognized here because actually I should already be in Yu Liberte and not here on this port. So this will be some sort of hide-and-seek game."

Sophie looked behind the boxes to see if the coast was clear, without saying anything further to Richard. He did not know if she was mad or simply confused. Sighing again he searched in his bag for the fabric he had bought in Barona to hide his long blond hair and a black cloak, so that no one could see his sword and expensive clothes.

"So? What do you think?"

Sophie had a hard time suppressing her giggles when the young king spun in front of her.

"You look funny Richard…"

"No. As long as we are on board my name will be… hm … ah I know! My name will be the Mask of Barona. Okay?"

Sophie did not quite understand why he was making such a fuss over his appearance but would not argue with him. Nodding with a serious expression they made their way to the port. Richard felt like a kid, once again hiding from the world. Laughing softly in the dark cloth, he followed his friend through the passing people without attracting attention. It was much safer and more peaceful to travel like this.

She gave him a cheerful smile, happy that they were obviously winning the game, when a man obstructed their path to the docks. He was huge and one could clearly see that he had a few drinks too much and slightly swaying from side to side.

"Hey there darling, what about drinking something with me?"

Sophie did not want to bother with that man and wanted to pass, when the stranger grabbed her wrist. She was caught off guard and had not enough time to react or use her bracers. Before the man could lay another hand on her, a sharp rapier was at his throat within a few seconds. Richard had been distracted while searching for the right ship when that drunken pig had approached her.

"I would recommend you to let the lady go."

His dark voice let no doubt that he was dead serious. The man who was clearly freaked out let go of Sophie in an instant and hurrying away as fast as possible. Richard was immediately at her side and mustering her for injuries. She could clearly see that he was worried about her.

"Sophie, are you alright? That man did not hurt you did he?"

Smiling reassuring she shook her head.

"No, I'm fine, thanks Richard."

Sighing with relief he closed his eyes for a second to calm his furiously beating heart.

"I am sorry, Sophie."

The humanoid seemed confused that Richard was blaming himself but before she could tell him not to do that, they heard the voice of a seaman.

"Everyone on board for Oul Rayle!"

"That's our ship. Come on Sophie."

She nodded and followed the disguised man through all the people. There were a few moments when she thought she had lost sight of him, when a big gloved hand took her wrist and led her through the crowd. The black coat was floating in front of her and she knew she was safe. They paid for their crossing before getting on board. Richard wanted to let go of her hand, now that they were no longer in danger of separation, but she intertwined their fingers with a cheerful smile.

"We won the game didn't we?"

Richard had a hard time suppressing a laugh. She was truly a special woman.

"Yes, we won."

* * *

The time on board was spent with sitting in the sun while eating some of their provisions Cheria had made them. The few discussions of the other passengers and the soft splashing of the waves were enough entertainment for the two friends. Or that was what Richard had thought when suddenly the young woman next to him begun to shift to look at him with curious eyes.

"Ri… I mean Mask of Barona? Is it true that you will marry?"

He had wanted to laugh at her correcting his name when he heard her actual question. The laugher never left his lips and he turned his gaze towards the sky to avoid looking in those curious eyes.

"Someday I will surely marry. Why do you ask?"

He was seriously confused why she would bring up that question. She was looking in the distance as if to think her words over.

"Asbel and Cheria said that you will marry soon."

So the Duke had told Asbel and Cheria about his plans. Sighing he closed his eyes. Why was everyone so busy talking about his private things? Why did Dalen inform Asbel about all this mess? There were too many questions and Richard could feel a headache coming. Great…

"No, I will not marry soon Sophie. Duke Dalen wants me to marry because I am old enough and because there are many women interested in being my wife. But I rejected them and so Dalen must have thought asking your parents for support would help marrying me off."

His eyes followed a few clouds that were moving over him. He wished he could be up there, far away from all those responsibilities and with the woman he admired so much. The woman in question nodded while thinking his response over.

"Why don't you marry them?"

Well, wasn't it obvious? For him it was crystal-clear but for her it must look like a rather foolish thought to reject every woman. Smiling gently he put a hand on her soft violet hair.

"Let's just say, they are nothing special compared to a certain woman I know."

Sophie's eyes widened with curiosity.

"Whom are you talking about?"

He would not answer and just smile while looking back towards the sky.

"It's a secret."

* * *

It had taken them a lot of time to travel, especially since he had given in in using the Turtlez transport in their last stage of the journey. They would have been faster by foot, but how was he able to say No to her when she was using puppy eyes. It must have been Captain Malik's fault! That man must have told her that she would get everything just by using that unfair method! Being a gentleman was also a reason why he could not refuse her idea.

The sun was already touching the mountains of the big desert when they arrived in Yu Liberte. Richard was glad to take off his disguise and stretch his sore muscles while Sophie had a bright smile on her face. The capital of Stratha looked the same as a few months ago.

"I think we should make reservations in the Inn before going to that dinner. I don't want to be rude, but we neither look nor smell very good."

"Just like Pascal."

Richard laughed at her comparison before they both headed to the centre of the big city. The few passers-by that were crossing their way bowed their head deeply when they recognized who he was. He nodded politely while urging Sophie to keep going. He wanted to take a bath and a nap before going to that dinner. Sophie was watching the different flowers and the water fountains. It never ceased to amaze her, what technology was able to do. The young king next to her had to admit that Yu Liberte was a real jewel box….but he would not start that thought again.

They had made it to the centre and headed towards the Inn when a familiar voice boomed behind them.

"SOPHIE!"

Within seconds the violet haired woman was taken from his side and engulfed in a bone crashing hug from a well-known energy ball named Pascal. With a sigh of relief, Richard let go of his sword which he had wanted to draw. Sophie was grinning at her friend but he could see that she felt a little overwhelmed with Pascal's attention.

Before he could rescue Sophie from a horrible death of suffocation, another person appeared and pulled Pascal away from her victim.

"Pascal! Let her breath for heaven sake!"

Richard smiled friendly before giving the man a handshake.

"It's nice seeing you again Hubert."

The bluehaired man pushed his glasses up before taking the gloved hand. He smiled politely at his old friend.

"King Richard. Well, I should not be surprised since the president had informed me about Your arrival. But I must admit that I am a little confused why Sophie is here with You."

The humanoid smiled brightly at Hubert.

"Uncle Hubert, it's nice to see you again."

"Hey, that's unfair! What about me, Sophie?"

Pascal was pouting next to Hubert who was still not letting go of her collar in case she wanted to attack Sophie again.

"Well, I asked Sophie if she would want to accompany me to that dinner and after seeing how Asbel and Cheria are right now, I think she likes the change of scene."

Hubert grinned and Richard could see that the young lieutenant knew perfectly well what he was talking about. Maybe Lady Kerri had told Hubert about the crazy life in Lhant. Who knew?

"So I expect you will stay here for the night?"

Hubert gestured to the Inn and Sophie nodded.

"We wanted to rest before meeting with the president and the chancellor."

Pascal was struggling to free herself from the bluehaired man who gave in with a heavy sigh.

"You are not gonna stay in that Inn! You will stay with us, so come on guys."

Taking Sophie's hand she pulled the humanoid along, while Richard grinned sheepishly at the other man. Hubert had turned his face to hide his blush but it was no use.

"So in the end, everything worked out, I see."

"Stop teasing me your Majesty. I-if you would just follow in silence, I would appreciate it."

Richard laughed behind his hand while tugging along. This was getting really interesting.

* * *

"So how were you able to sneak around? You sure had a plan, Richard?"

The young king was a little confused about the question but it was Pascal after all. So after they made themselves comfortable in the Oswell residence, Richard told them about their journey. It was nothing special but it was enough to excite the young amarcian woman.

She listened with an adventurous smile before turning to Hubert. He immediately began to shake his head.

"No, don't even think about it. We will not go out there in order to go through another adventure. I think saving the world twice is enough for a lifetime. Don't you agree Your Majesty?"

Richard was sipping his tea quietly at first but had to stifle a laugh.

"Well, I have to admit that travelling again was kind of refreshing."

Pascal beamed at those words and turned back to the bluehaired man, who seemed shocked that Richard would not help him in persuading Pascal to burry those ideas. He looked at Sophie but the young woman was only smiling while drinking her own tea. So no help there either. Sighing Hubert gave in to the amarcian woman.

"Fine…maybe I can ask the president for a little vacation but… Pascal…"

"Hu, I love you!"

Hubert did not have enough time to prepare himself for the strong hug of his girlfriend that brought them both to the floor. Richard and Sophie exchanged a look before laughing and giggling at the sight of a beaming Pascal on top of a struggling and bead-red Hubert. Even though the blue haired lieutenant felt immense embarrassment of lying here in front of the king of Windor and his niece, he could not help but laugh too. Life with Pascal was never boring and maybe that was what he loved about her the most.

While watching the strange but adorable couple, Richard felt his gaze wandering to the woman next to him. Yeah…adorable…

A knock on the door made the friends look up in surprise.

Pascal got up to open the door. A strathan soldier was standing in front of her which made her call Hubert. The lieutenant felt a bit uneasy because his appearance was a little dishevelled but ignored it.

"What is it?"

"Lieutenant Oswell. I have a letter from the president. It's for the king of Windor, Sir Richard."

The soldier bowed his head when seeing Hubert, before giving him the letter that had a seal of Dylan Paradine. Hubert nodded thankfully and the soldier left. Richard and Sophie who were as curious as their other friends came towards them.

"A letter?"

Pascal nodded and urged him to open it.

"Come on I want to see what he wrote."

Hubert rolled his eyes before tugging at her collar again to bring her closer to him. Ignoring his flushed face he nodded to Richard that he would let him read the letter in peace. Pulling the struggling amarcian woman with him, they left Sophie and Richard in the doorway. Deep in thoughts he began to open the sealed letter to read it through.

First his expression was serious, than worried and last but not least he looked relieved.

"So what did the president write to you?"

Richard smiled while putting the letter in the pocket of his jacket. She looked concerned but at the same time curious.

"He told me that the dinner will take place next month, because the Chancellor of Fendel will not be able to attend today because of a heavy snowstorm."

Sophie nodded understanding and wanted to ask something else when Pascal appeared once again.

"So that means you will stay here for today?"

Richard shook his head but smiled nonetheless at the reaction from the lively woman.

"Pascal? Did no one tell you that eavesdropping on someone is a bad thing?"

The woman only shrugged her shoulders before grinning at her friends.

"Hu told me that a hundred times already, so no need to do the same. So do you want to stay here for tonight? I will make a room ready for you because you look dead-tired."

Richard exchanged a look with Sophie before nodding his agreement.

"It would be nice to stay here for the night. Thank you Pascal."

"You're welcome."

* * *

Darkness had fallen on the desert city. A few street lamps were illuminating the roads but not too bright to miss the stars above.

Richard had a mug of tea in his hands while exciting the Oswell mansion. Making himself comfortable on a few stones he watched the starry night. His glance became thoughtful and distant but the smile remained on his lips.

He was glad that the dinner would be next month, after all the travel and the emotional chaos had made him tired, even though he still did not feel tired enough to sleep. Sighing silently he was too lost in thoughts to notice the person approaching him.

"Richard?"

A small hand touched his shoulder and made him look up in surprise. Sophie was standing behind him with a curious expression.

"Sorry Sophie. I did not hear you coming? Couldn't sleep, I suppose?"

She nodded while sitting next to him. Her violet eyes mustered the sparkling stars above their heads. In the distant you could hear the water fountains and the soft wind. They were both quiet simply enjoying each other's company. That was until Richard remembered her sad expression. Turning to the young woman beside him, he called her name softly. She looked at him with those big violet eyes in a silent question.

"What bothers you, Sophie?"

His voice was nothing more than a whisper, but she had heard him. She began to play nervously with her sleeves. She didn't answer right away, but Richard would give her time. He didn't want to force her into telling him about her problem. Silence fell on them like a heavy blanket and the young king was beginning to regret his question when she opened her mouth.

"It's really complicated… I am so confused.."

Her voice was quiet and he could hear how sad she felt. His heart hurt but now that she had begun to speak, they might as well talk about it and search for a solution together.

"What is it that confuses you, Sophie?"

She looked up for a few seconds before turning her gaze away once again. It was too dark to make out details but he swore he had seen her blush.

"I-It began when Cheria told me that she was going to have a baby… First I was happy, really happy about becoming a big sister but… after seeing how Asbel and Cheria fought every day and seeing them murmuring about their child with those happy faces …I… I just feel left out.. My heart begins to ache and sometimes I even cry. I don't know what it is that makes me sad, but it hurts and I don't know what I can do to make it go away… and when…"

She stopped for a second in her speech and he saw her shoulders trembling in the dim light. But she had not finished yet.

"When Asbel and Cheria told me that you w-will marry soon, I- I felt so alone… I don't want to be alone…"

Richard did not speak but simply pulled her against his chest. She was crying and it made his heart throb in pain.

"I don't want to cry but the tears the Little Queen gave me… t-they simply come and won't stop…"

She was sobbing helplessly in his robe and he hugged her tightly while murmuring softly in her ear.

"I won't go away Sophie. It's normal to feel like this, it's called jealousy and fear. You don't want to lose Asbel and Cheria and that is okay. Those hurting feelings will go away once you see the baby for the first time."

She grabbed his robe and continued to cry silently while he was rocking her slowly in his arms. It must have been hard for her to feel those new emotions with such intensity. He felt bad for not noticing all those things sooner but in the end she had told him about her problem and that was all that mattered.

"What about your marriage?"

He looked down on her with warm brown eyes.

"I am not going to marry anyone so soon, so don't worry. I will be there for you Sophie, as long as I can."

With those words he kissed her affectionate on her forehead. It was a promise for a lifetime and he would hold onto his words. Sophie was quietly resting in his arms and he could hear her body relaxing to his embrace. They sat in silence and Richard resumed rocking the young woman while murmuring sweet words into her ear.

"Richard…?"

Her voice was a tired whisper and he had hardly heard her. Putting his cloak around her shivering form, he waited for her to continue.

"Who is that special woman you admire so much?"

She sounded sleepy and would be in the dreamland in nothing more than a few moments. Pressing a kiss on her temple he rested his chin on her head. She fitted perfectly into his arms and he wanted to protect her from all harm in the world. He closed his eyes to think about a good answer.

"Well, she is my little queen…"

His whisper was caught by the wind after reaching her ears and letting her drift into a peaceful sleep. He could clearly see her gentle smile on her face and it made his heart throb in happiness.

Richard knew very well that he would not live for eternity but he would use that time he had to spend it with the woman he loved.

Watching her sleep in his arms, he knew that it was the right decision.

_Sleep well Sophie, I will be by your side for the rest of my life._

* * *

_So what do you think? I hope you like it :)  
_

_There will be no sequel to this one, because I don't have time and honestyl I think this ending fits perfectly.  
_

_I am really glad that you gave my story a try and thanks guys for your support and your kind words. :)  
_

_Your FMC  
_


End file.
